


Affinity

by bluexdays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Touch-Starved, or attempt of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Feelings can be quite complicated given the society they live in. Maybe satisfying one another needs ends up doing more harm than good.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :)
> 
> so I decided to start a new fic !! hoping I can keep up with this I really do like this idea a lot. this was supposed to be out on halloween as a one shot but I figured I'd write more :) I didn't write as much as I want and I feel like im still a little rusty... but nonetheless im really satisfied with this first chapter
> 
> I still have my other main fic I want to finish so update for that will hopefully come out sometime this month. im also really thankful to have people still supporting me and waiting on updates... truly y'all are the best. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you all enjoy the fic as always much love <33

She’s not exactly sure why she ends up here.

In all honesty, Jinsol does know why, but she doesn’t want to admit it just yet. There’s nothing wrong with her friends and she’s happy to have them in her life despite the small bumps here and there. She has Kahei, Jungeun, Heejin, even her little sister Yeojin, but sometimes it’s all the same with them. First there’s Jungeun talking nonstop about her girlfriend and although she is happy for the couple, there’s only so much she can take from the mention of Jiwoo’s name. Heejin and Chaewon, lovers since forever ago and really as long as she can remember, the taller of the two being quite affectionate without a care in the world.

She hates the feeling of being a third wheel and Jinsol couldn’t be more grateful for Kahei toning it down whenever she can with Haseul. Even then, at home she has to endure her sister’s teasing at times that proves difficult harder to ignore as more time passes by. The solution to her problem? Jinsol could just ask all of them to stop teasing her every second hour of the day or refrain from embarrassing her with trying to obtain some random girl’s number at a café. She’s not bitter or miserable, the opposite in this case really, she just feels… lonely. Very _very_ lonely. Being surrounded by couples 24/7 hasn’t exactly helped her mindset on finding the right girl at the right time.

So, she considered Kahei’s idea.

It’s a bit… dangerous she wants to say and unlike her. If she told one of the others Jinsol is sure she wouldn’t hear the end of it and that’s also why she ends up going alone. Having company would lessen her nerves plenty knowing she would be much more comfortable around her usual friend group and use their words of encouragement, but here she is sitting at a pretty deserted bar. Jinsol chews on her bottom lip some more, fingers fiddling with the colored paper band around her wrist and crossing her legs again. She hasn’t touched her drink much, silently thankful for the bar tender not questioning her and just sparing a few friendly glances.

The club (or lounge?) she attends now is hidden away deep into the city, the dingier parts that Jinsol would avoid. It’s here within this area where a lot more people roam freely, people who aren’t exactly… human. Everyone and anyone exists here, but the most prominent they’ve all encountered are vampires who are just as human as they are, just a little cold. They blend much easier without the worry of hunters while at the same time making the job difficult to be found, Jinsol doesn’t really care much about it. Sure, the sight of blood makes her queasy and squeamish, but it doesn’t make vampires any different or anyone else for that matter. She just gets a little nervous at the idea of someone _else_ taking her blood, putting her complete trust in them and hoping she doesn’t actually pass out.

Who she does trusts is Kahei and her girlfriend Haseul who just so happens to be a vampire. She was the one who came up with the idea first and relaying the information through Kahei who then told her. It made her blush with wide eyes and skin buzzing warm, excitement and anxiety meshing together for a thrill she’s never experienced. She never really thought about ever coming to these places, deeming herself too nervous to ever go and actually have a good time yet here she is. With Kahei’s help they decided on a simple outfit that’ll surely grab somebody’s attention, a tight black fitted shirt that exposes a bit of her abs and shorts snugly hugging her hips. There’s a garter encasing her thigh adding a bit of flare since she opted out on a jacket but overall, it’s something new for Jinsol from baggy jeans and shirts.

She lifts her glass up and takes another sip of her water, the receptionist telling her that it’s best to drink so if things escalate. She remembers blushing from the advice and quickly nodding her head as the bright red wrist band felt heavier and heavier with each step. Now sitting at the bar and looking over her shoulder every few seconds, eyeing the serene atmosphere of the place as the singer on stage sent her into a loop Jinsol thinks maybe it was right to stay home. She sighs under her breath out of frustration and fatigue because really, what was an introvert like herself thinking mustering up the courage to talk to some stranger? Running a hand through her wavy black hair she finally decides on leaving after finishing her water, once again checking the time on her phone.

“Hey there.”

Jinsol almost yelps at the new voice, just barely biting down on her tongue as she jolts up. Turning her head, she’s panicking once again at seeing the beautiful woman sitting right next to her with concerned eyes and easy smile. Soft dark red hair reach down her shoulders, the long coat and turtleneck hiding smooth skin that’s almost too perfect to bare. She’s glowing under the low light of the lounge and nicely complimenting her plump red lips that widen into a grin before she’s tilting her head cutely and then Jinsol realizes she’s been staring.

“O-Oh,” She’s able to ease a smile of her own despite her racing heartbeat. “H-Hi…”

“Are you okay?” The woman eyes her up and down worriedly as her brows knit together. “You seem nervous.”

Fuck… she really wasn’t hiding it well.

“Y-Yeah, um…” Jinsol’s pretty sure her blush is permanent at this point while running a hand over her own thigh. “Why do you ask? Is it obvious?”

“This might be weird, but I can hear your heart beating really fast.”

“Ah…”

“And your body language too.”

The woman points out again but it’s in no way mocking her or trying to make Jinsol feel uncomfortable, she’s actually genuinely concerned about her well-being. The thought of it makes Jinsol feel warm all over as she straightens her back and quietly looks away for a second, the thought of someone caring about her after so long is foreign yet welcoming. She looks back over to the woman seeing keen, dark eyes patiently watching her with a soft gaze and Jinsol can say she’s a bit overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry…” She pinches her thigh in an effort to stop herself from stuttering. “I’ve just- I’ve never been here and I’m by myself so… it’s all very new.”

“Hey, don’t apologize for anything,” She’s quick easing away any more of Jinsol’s worries. “Are you comfortable with being here? You shouldn’t force yourself.”

“I am.”

Jinsol says rushes out instantly, red eyes widening some but still very patient. She feels bad though for somewhat snapping and bites her lip with a sigh.

“I was just trying something a girlfriend’s friend of mine recommended but… it’s not exactly going as I planned or hoped.”

“Well, what did you want to happen?”

She’s slightly taken aback by the woman’s forwardness and still continuing holding their conversation. Jinsol expected a rude response back given her reaction, maybe even a bit of risky flirting to get whatever this woman wanted but again she’s greeted with the opposite. She’s polite and well mannered, a hint of mischief hidden under her tone yet nothing threatening and very soothing. Jinsol thinks that’s the effect vampires have on humans as Haseul mentioned about in advance, something a natural aura that continuously rolls off of them around others. Or maybe she’s making this all up in her heard as a distraction from her still racing heart and the possibility of something horrible happening tonight.

But this place has a system and one they follow rather strictly from what Haseul has also told her. The red band she wears is an indication of what she came here for, to be used by some vampire, have the blood sucked out of her and call it a night after an hour or more if she decides to stay a little longer. There are other colors such as green for relaxing in the establishment with friends or and blue for… well, other risky activities that Jinsol didn’t have the courage to ask about. She simply started small, as small as she can start anyways, and decided on red for maybe a taste of a pleasurable experience. She might just be in luck with this gorgeous woman still giving her all the attention in the world despite how flustered Jinsol has grown.

She laughs a bit shyly, throat feeling extremely dry again and also so small under her intense gaze. Suddenly she thinks maybe it was a bad idea wearing something so unlike her that can easily cause for lingering eyes, but the woman respects her without a doubt and doesn’t urge for any inappropriate comments. Jinsol idly plays with the ends of her hair before finally gathering up enough courage.

“I thought it would be more… crowded,” She takes a sweep around the rather empty area and the woman did the same. “I thought a guy would come up to me, maybe even call my friends in case anything happened.”

“But none of that, right?”

“Right,” Her skin is warm again and Jinsol quickly apologizes seeing her words might be misleading.

“S-Sorry if I offended you in any way. It’s just my… first time.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to keep being sorry,” At hearing the name Jinsol relaxes yet tenses up all at the same time as another soft smile is thrown her way.

“Blood bars can be intimidating at first glance and if anything, I can leave you alone.”

“No!” Jinsol cringes at the way she blurts out her words, trying to calm down some. “N-No, you’re fine, it’s really just me and my overthinking habits.”

“I hope that’s not you just being nice for my sake.”

“I’m really not.”

The woman laughs at hearing her mumble her words instead and Jinsol smiles as well now feeling much more comfortable than before.

“You’re too cute,” She smoothly says while placing her chin on the palm of her hand.

“I’m Sooyoung by the way.”

“Jinsol.” She manages not to stutter happy knowing her name.

“Well… _Jinsol_. If you wouldn’t mind indulging me onto what else you’re here for.”

“Oh, u-um,” She feels hot at how husky her name sounds on Sooyoung’s tongue. “Yeah I don’t mind. A lot of my friends are already dating and even my own sister has hinted about me being the loner of the group.”

“I’m assuming that bothers you?”

“It does, _a lot_ , it’s not even that big of a deal but god is it tiring hearing it all the time and- I just needed to find an escape somehow.”

“I didn’t think a blood bar would be a first choice.”

“Yeah, well,” Jinsol hesitates for a second, looking away from Sooyoung as she sighs. “Neither did I.”

Thinking about it again, a wave of shame washes over Jinsol while thinking about it all. She really only came here from Kahei’s and Haseul’s advice yet even then she could have refused or decided on not showing up. Was this a distraction from all the stress that’s been piling up on her from both school and work? Yes. Was it for the sense of company more importantly than anything else? Absolutely. She’s heard a few stories of humans finding their partners at these types of locations and maybe Jinsol also has a bit of that hope. Just call her a hopeless romantic at this point.

“You sound very stressed, Jinsol.”

She tilts her head back up at hearing her name and seeing Sooyoung frown slightly. “You seem to be a nice person, so I hate for you to feel this way.”

“It’s nothing new really,” She mumbles a bit too quietly. “I’m used to it I guess.”

“Then you should get back home,” Sooyoung stands off from her seat and Jinsol’s eyes widen from the sudden movement. “If you want, I can take you. It’s dangerous being alone out at night.”

“I-I’m okay, Sooyoung.”

“Are you sure, Jinsol?”

“ _Yes_.”

She swiftly answers her with renowned confidence and a hand on her shoulder, keeping Sooyoung in place from where she was going to move. The vampire stills under her touch, but she doesn’t seem mad, more intrigued than anything as she carefully looks down at Jinsol who doesn’t realize how close they are. Sooyoung already had a feeling she’d be the taller of the two and practically towering over her now while Jinsol is still sitting gives her a surge of power someway. The wide yet determined look in her eyes, the outfit that barely covered that much skin and soft rosy lips that seems to be calling for her. Sooyoung has plenty of self-control given the years she’s been on Earth and being surrounded by live, fresh blood but even then… she does have her moments of weakness.

She breathes in deeply and that seems to snap Jinsol out of it as she immediately retracts her hand and sends her an apologetic look.

“I-I’m sorry, ugh,” She bites her lip cutely in frustration and just glancing over at Sooyoung. “I keep messing up everything tonight.”

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung trails off finally seeing how fragile she is, a tense silence filling the air while thinking of what to say next. She ends up mentally sighing to herself and slipping between the space of Jinsol and her chair so she can lean on the counter, effectively holding her anxious gaze.

“You’re fine, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you nor have you done anything wrong, we’re just having a conversation like anybody else. I’m in no way judging you, or mad for that matter, I’m just worried about how… you can get easily fall into the wrong hands around here and luckily that doesn’t happen often.”

“I…” Jinsol is taken aback by her kind, comforting words and that render her speechless once more. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Again, that’s okay,” Sooyoung offers a small smile that Jinsol is able to return. “I just want to know what you want to do so I can safely help with anything and if not me, then I can guide you back out.”

“I did get dressed up and spent money coming here. It’d only be a waste if I left so soon.”

“Really now?”

“Hmm… yeah, I think so.”

Jinsol does this little seductive tilt of her head, airy giggle reaching her ears and flipping some of her hair over her shoulder. It’s the first time Sooyoung sees Jinsol act so naturally compared to the beginning of their conversation and it sends a thrill, humming quietly to herself while slowly nodding. She still sees a hint of evident nervousness so Sooyoung decides on taking the lead, holding a hand out to her and dropping her voice down to a murmur.

“I can take us somewhere else, princess,” She hears Jinsol’s breathing hitch. “Only if you’d let me.”

But she doesn’t need to be told twice, because then she slips her hand onto Sooyoung’s and Jinsol feels like she’s burning and contrasting her naturally cool temperature. She’s helped onto her feet almost forgetting how to walk with how shaky her legs are as she straightens her back. Sooyoung is all patient and silent hunger that perfectly matches Jinsol, jittery with curiosity and a want just as strong. She squeezes her hand once when she finally catches her voice and already falling into a trance as Sooyoung’s perfume surrounds her.

“Yes, please.”

//

More formally known as Blood Bars, they usually have private rooms stretching inside within the place. What looks like a small ordinary club on the outside turns out to be much more upon the first glance. Luckily for Sooyoung, she’s friends with many of the workers and even the owner so finding a room most times isn’t so difficult. Other vampires would be given an assigned number according to whoever’s managing all the rooms but with one subtle nod Sooyoung is granted with all the freedom she wants. Jinsol walks close to her, still holding hands and keeping light conversation as they get closer and closer to the far back area. She can feel the blood pumping faster in her veins, the steady beat of her heart picking up and Jinsol breathing a bit quicker than before.

Sooyoung secretly enjoys it knowing how much these humans get so worked up and fidgety, especially with Jinsol, it makes her extra cute. She finally leads the room that’s reserved just for her with walls painted a deep, intimidating burgundy with a few paintings here and there. A bed lies ahead with an expensive looking furnished couch nearby, the whole scene screaming money as she hears Jinsol quietly gasp and only chuckles at the sound. She lets her wander and explore a bit while closing the door and making sure it’s locked, a tense yet comfortable silence resting between them.

“Like it?” Sooyoung asks while shrugging off her coat and slowly coming up from behind.

“I do actually…” Jinsol nears the bed this time, fingers skimming over velvet blankets. “It suits you- oh, well, this place.”

“Don’t worry this is actually my own custom made room.”

“Really?”

Jinsol turns then not having noticed how close Sooyoung is now who’s itching to lay a hand on her exposed waist but keeping herself at bay. It’s much brighter here than in the main bar area giving Jinsol time to make out tan skin she hadn’t been expecting and short hair coming down in perfect waves under the low lighting. The turtleneck compliments her amazingly though that Jinsol would love to admire more if it weren’t for their time constraint. She swallows hard having never been this close with anyone or than her friends in so long and seeing the way Sooyoung can easily hold her gaze just makes her even more shy as she turns her head. Jinsol coughs out a shaky laugh right when she’s about to pull away until Sooyoung takes her hand again, gentle and waiting if she’d change her mind before humming lowly.

“Everything in this room is mine,” Sooyoung smoothly says while taking a step back and tugging her some. “Come let’s sit first.”

“A-Are you sure? Aren’t you hungry?” Jinsol questions worriedly noticing how long she’s probably dragging this out.

“Don’t worry about me, Jinsol, it’s all about you tonight.” They end up at in front of the couch with Sooyoung sitting down and looking up at her. “Let’s relax a little bit.”

“I mean…” She takes the spot next to Sooyoung anyways, her neck feeling all hot and cold. “I guess so.”

“Would you rather me act aggressive and demanding instead knowing how nervous you are?”

“H-Hey! You don’t have to say it like that.”

“You’re too cute to not tease, Jinsol.”

“Yeah whatever,” Sooyoung laughs a little harder as Jinsol bites her lip trying to contain her own.

“And maybe I like that.”

She raises a brow at hearing those words, stretching her arms over the back of the couch and looking over at Jinsol. She can sense her trying to act bold, yet her body trembling body couldn’t save her even if her life depended on it.

“Hmm… what did you like?” Sooyoung shamelessly looks her up and down, seeing Jinsol shift on her seat under her calculated gaze. “I need you to say it again.”

“Sooyoung…” She whines her name out and _fuck_ did it sound breathless already as Jinsol tries to look away. “I-I can’t say it…”

“Aww come on, be a good girl and repeat yourself.”

Sooyoung doesn’t hesitate to utter those words and reaching down, holding Jinsol’s jaw between her thumb and fingers before lastly turning her head. She’s still gentle with her movements, but it’s rough enough to make Jinsol helplessly whine again and lean into her touch. She’s barely done anything and here Jinsol is becoming a mess already before her with half lidded eyes that are almost closing, and brows so tightly bunched together just like her thighs. The whole sight is tempting and dripping with an innocence Sooyoung rarely encounters, exhaling slowly and leaning down a little closer. Jinsol’s eyes flutter shut in anticipation but instead cool air meets her lips before a raspy laugh taunts her and she’s starting to feel dizzy from every small sensation. She licks her lips in hopes of grabbing Sooyoung’s attention and it works… in a way, because now the pad of her thumb presses down lightly against her bottom lip still holding her in place.

“You’re really sensitive,” She hums out and only making Jinsol blush some more. “So, _so_ , sensitive.”

“I… It’s just a lot.” Sooyoung feels her warm breath tickling her skin, smirking when Jinsol whines again.

“You did say you like a little bit of aggression…” She trails off while tracing her top lip now and seeing her tongue poke out just the slightest bit, briefly catching her off guard as she raised an eyebrow.

“Someone’s who’s just a little demanding… right?”

She doesn’t receive a verbal answer and goes for a different approach, dipping her thumb past parted lips and directly into her mouth. Jinsol groans instantly upon contact, squeezing her eyes with a soft moan and greedily sucking while swirling her tongue some. It’s hot and wet as Sooyoung feels the subtle vibrations of her lustful, raspy groans against her hand and fingers that firmly press along her neck. She hadn’t expected her to go along so quickly but she isn’t one to complain either, watching Jinsol easily lose herself while sucking on her thumb and trying to force it deeper. The familiar sense of power sends Sooyoung in a daze despite how composed she’s been so far and without a second thought, she thrusts into her mouth suddenly and the noise that fills the room is filthy.

Teeth drag along the skin of her thumb, yet she doesn’t feel any pain while keeping her eyes trained on Jinsol. She seems just about ready to collapse into her arms any minute now from how much she’s trembling, a dribble of saliva escaping the corner of her mouth before a hand weakly grips onto her wrist. Sooyoung waits to see if she’s pushed her limit some way and ready to retract… but Jinsol urges her to keep going by pulling _instead_ of pushing. She breathes in sharply at seeing the dazed look in her eyes, glossy and full of want and a thigh brushing hers. Warm fingers caress the smooth skin of her wrist and silently begging for more so Sooyoung obliges by dipping deeper into her mouth and feels the moan vibrate around skin. It’s also then she realizes how awkward the position must be for Jinsol and slowly slips her thumb out, resting it against her lip and watching Jinsol practically pant in front of her.

“ _Fuck_ …” Sooyoung curses into the silence, the sound all scratchy while spreading the mess along Jinsol’s lips. “Didn’t know you’d be this responsive.”

“I haven’t done this…” Jinsol shakily murmurs while Sooyoung doesn’t stop touching her bottom lip. “In a while… I just like it.”

“And I’m not complaining one bit.”

“Sooyoung…”

“God, your voice,” Sooyoung groans to herself while tilting her head and carefully watching as she drags Jinsol’s lip down enough to catch sight of her gums before it pops back to place. “Are we okay so far?”

Jinsol doesn’t say it, but she’s sure it’s obvious enough from the way she softly hums. Having someone care about her so much, looking after any signs of discomfort or complaints has her chest buzzing pleasantly. Usually, she didn’t receive this much attention from her friends with having their own girlfriends and personal schedules, not that she’s mad about it in any way… but it feels nice for once having someone solely focusing on _her_. Remembering that she’s still holding Sooyoung’s wrist, Jinsol gives her a reassuring squeeze only to complain when she pulls away some.

“Needy little baby,” She coos at her playfully now cupping her burning cheek.

“Stop…” Jinsol mumbles yet still laughing nonetheless before shyly nuzzling against her palm. “And y-yes, I’m okay. We can keep going.”

“You don’t need a break or anything.”

“No, Sooyoung please…” Jinsol begs a little more this time, her voice high pitched and deliciously raspy at this point. “I’ll take anything.”

She sucks her teeth lightly, fangs poking the insides of her mouth so this early. “You just keep making this difficult for me babe.”

“Then don’t let it be,” She places a hand on Sooyoung’s chest, swallowing hard when red eyes flickered down at her.

“I need you… S-Sooyoung.”

That’s all she needs to hear before another aching groan rumbles at the back of her throat. She’s much more frustrated now after having Jinsol suck on her thumb, seeing the dreamy lustful look in on her face and the way she was getting so easily worked up. She lets her kiss her palm once before Sooyoung drags it down slowly, not missing the way Jinsol tried to hold back another pitiful sigh and smirking when she sees Jinsol trying to chase after her touch. She learns a lot about Jinsol through the little things she does, like how she’d bite her lip in anticipation whenever she’s close to giving her what she wants or her eyes fluttering shut with a shiver at any rough movements. She can smell the arousal seeping into the air, her body feeling heavier than before as Sooyoung takes another deep breath knowing just how turned on Jinsol is.

Her hand rests at the base of Jinsol’s throat, securely holding her in place and carefully observing her reactions. She expected her to like it as well and once again didn’t know she’d be _this_ affected when Sooyoung gave a tentative squeeze, causing a husky moan to slip out and eyes rolling back some. Jinsol practically melts into her hand with a teasing bite of her lips before she’s tightly gripping the front of her turtleneck. She almost should be worried from how hard Jinsol keeps on shaking yet the obvious want displayed on her body, unable to keep still as she squeezes her thighs together some more and veins thrumming with so much blood, Sooyoung indulges herself. She gives her neck another squeeze but with how hot Jinsol is under her fingers, Sooyoung gets a little carried away and chokes her much harder than she intended to.

There’s a loud raspy moan, cutting off at the end into a small whimper that rings in her ears before nails try to dig through her shirt. A weak grip forms around her arm too as if Jinsol was going to push her away, except she doesn’t, pulling her forward instead and shivering under painful waves of arousal straight to her center. An indent is left behind on her bottom lip from how hard she was biting it that Sooyoung can smell the slight intoxicating scent of her blood threatening to spill and _god_ , she’s never met a human this… _this_ enticing. She licks her own lips from how dry her throat has become, the hunger much more evident than before as she chokes Jinsol a while longer and listening to the soft sighs and moans that’s making putting her under a spell. It’s when she jerks at one particular rough squeeze where she lets go of Sooyoung’s shirt and hand landing dangerously high on her clothed thigh, that she releases the first growl of the night.

“ _S-Sooyoung_!”

“On my lap, babygirl,” She orders in a scratchy voice and seeing Jinsol shudder one last time.

“And don't make me wait.”

She doesn’t get much out with Sooyoung still choking her, frustratingly pulling her closer by her neck and lifting up onto a shaky knee. Jinsol is sure she’s burning a bright pink at this point while hearing a few more dizzying exhales leave her and trying to move as fast as possible without losing balance. Luckily, Sooyoung is still very kind with her, loosening her grip a bit so the room isn’t swimming as much and can comfortably settle one knee on either side of her. Once she’s fully sitting on her lap, ass pressed down onto her thighs and holding onto her shoulders is when Jinsol finally gets to breathe. In those short few seconds of silence and their heavy breathing, insecurity visible in one and a silent gentleness in another, maybe this is worth it…

The feeling of someone wanting _her_ , it’s worth it.

Jinsol holds her breath when Sooyoung pulls her down closer, cold fingers burning the hot skin of her neck and spreading her legs some more. She slides down her lap until their chest are almost touching before she gives her shoulder a weak squeeze so they can finally move on, the pleasant ache in her tummy making her needy. Sooyoung chuckles low and smooth, catching a hint of her fangs that Jinsol so desperately wants to feel. She leans up just as Sooyoung cups her ass through her shorts that have ridden up considerably and exposed even more skin than before, fingers teasingly digging into the black material and pulling another trembling moan. Then it gets all blurry once Sooyoung is just hovering over her lips, tilting her head and Jinsol does the same while closing her eyes and clinging on for dear life and-

She’s never been kissed like this.

There’s the bittersweet taste of alcohol flooding her senses, followed by whatever flavored chapstick Sooyoung is wearing before the cool warmth of her tongue is the last thing she feels. Her brows are tightly knitted together as Jinsol leans into her while trailing a hand up to her nape and falling into the kiss. Maybe it’s her perfume leaving her head reeling and helplessly clenching her thighs in hopes of relieving some of the building pressure, but either way Jinsol couldn’t get enough of her. She’s still a bit nervous having it been a while since she’s last kissed anyone for that matter, but _fuck_ did Sooyoung make it impossible for her to even worry.

She drags her tongue along her lip, slow and hot, the cool air of their room biting at the flesh before she takes it between her teeth. Jinsol doesn’t hold back a moan when Sooyoung sucks on it hard, pulling her in closer and consequently making her grind on her stomach. The pressure is light really and it’s embarrassing the way she grips onto her, nails digging into her covered neck as another loud moan spills out. Her bottom lip is left tingling deliciously, the phantom touch of Sooyoung still biting her lip replaced with her now soothing over the spot and faintly hearing a quiet groan from her. But then there’s a tiny gasp when Jinsol feels her ass being roughly grabbed and a growl tickling her before she’s being choked harder, almost forgetting the hand still encasing her throat, just as Sooyoung presses forward.

It’s all warm and messy that she can feel another dribble slide down the corner of her mouth, grinding onto her more often as the heat between her legs intensifies. Her skin is buzzing alive with too many pleasurable sensations, the sticky mess on her underwear becoming more obvious with every little whimper echoing tauntingly. She can already feel it building up slowly while rolling her hips a little harder, a little _firmer_ , and with Sooyoung’s help she gets it just on the right spot. Her clit is aching and swollen, her movements stuttering whenever their chest touch and Jinsol wishes she can take off her shorts already. Everything is hazy that she can barely focus on anything other than Sooyoung’s touch, the pleasure coursing through her veins from how difficult breathing becomes. Then Jinsol almost stills in her arm with a choked moan, her ass being grabbed one last squeeze before it’s landing back down with another painful rush that she loves.

“ _F-Fuck_!” Jinsol cries out hoarsely, breaking away from the kiss with an obscene sound and throwing her head back some. “Sooyoung… I-”

“Come on, sweetheart,” The grip on around her neck is gone and instead replaced with a searing tongue that’s leaving burning trail on her skin. “Don’t be shy and let me hear everything tonight.”

“A-Ah, Sooyoung please…” Jinsol huskily breathes out before whining the rest of her words.

“I’m really wet.”

“God damn…”

Sooyoung curses harshly right under her pulse point, the feeling of blood continuously pumping through her body teasing her endlessly. The more possessive side of herself is coming out, that _carnal_ desire she always fights to keep hidden and Jinsol somehow seems to perfectly push every single button. Her pretty gasps of pleasure is making her absolutely delirious and pulling her into a trance, her throat feeling drier than ever before while dragging her tongue expertly along flushed skin. She growls again lowly under her breath when Jinsol tugs her closer and accidentally pulling her hair some, but Sooyoung doesn’t mind any of it because at the same time, she also likes it. She peppers a few more kisses up to her jaw and feeling her shudder under her touch since Jinsol silently knows vaguely in the back of her head what’s about to happen soon and in a way… her excitement skyrockets.

Yet, Sooyoung, she’s very _evil_ and turns out she’s going to tease Jinsol a little more. Still groping and kneading at her ass with both hands now, she perfectly angles her thigh again just in time so she can thrust back into her. The friction is enough to make her moan weakly while tilting her head back again, exposing plenty more of her neck to Sooyoung who takes the advantage. She's shaking terribly in her arms, a hint of fear mingling with the intoxicating scent of her heavenly perfume that she couldn’t get enough of. Her movements are much slower than Jinsol’s, just giving her that extra edge of friction that presses so deliciously against her clit. She can imagine the mess between her soft thighs and just the thought has Sooyoung nipping at her throat with a low moan. Her reaction is instantaneous with another tug at her shoulders before it’s smoothing over and clinging onto her helplessly with breathy whines that seemed to be getting closer.

She tones down the teasing and pursues after Jinsol much more aggressively, no longer the patient Sooyoung she was before. The steady flow of her blood teasing right under her tongue is pulling her in closer, can feel her eyes flickering between dark brown and a deep burgundy red. All of her senses become heightened almost too sensitive now at feeling every drag of Jinsol’s hips, soft pretty moans ringing in her ears, hand now palming into plump thighs and her heart beating faster than it ever did. Sooyoung lets her eyes fall shut just as she kisses right down at her pulse point and everything around her becomes a blur while pressing her tongue flat against blushing skin. Then she lets teeth easily brush along her neck, a smirk painting her lips before she _finally_ pierces her skin with sharp, deadly fangs.

And the taste is unlike any other.

Sooyoung moans once the first sip of Jinsol’s blood coats her tongue, greedily swallowing up every drop before exhaling through her nose. The taste is maddening, practically heaven liquified, added with the airy raspy moans that continues to spill from the human. It burns her throat perfectly and leaving Sooyoung insanely hungrier than before, drinking more of Jinsol’s blood that’s so addicting for her. She leans closer into her neck while talking another shameless gulp and feeling how Jinsol is trembling into her arms, weakly holding onto her as she doesn’t stop grinding on her thigh. Her movements have already grown erratic and uneven, the dizzying scent of her arousal mixing with the smooth coppery taste of her blood. She can feel her thighs shaking harder on either side and for a moment Sooyoung is worried that she possibly pushed the poor human over her limits, until she hears a loud wanton filled moan before Jinsol stiffens in her hold.

“ _Sooyoung_ …” She gasps out her name like a prayer. “ _Sooyoung, Sooyoung, oh-”_

The pure hot feeling of pleasure sends Jinsol over the edge and into a haze as her jaw goes slack with a silent cry, hips jerking a few more times and thighs twitching endlessly before she comes _hard_. The absolute mess she leaves behind is embarrassing as her throbbing clit presses down against Sooyoung’s thigh through her shorts and the feeling of her still kneading her ass, sucking the blood _right_ out of her like it was her final meal. It’s like she can feel both her and Sooyoung’s feelings of ecstasy, only making her orgasm stronger than any one she ever experienced in life. Jinsol whimpers weakly while holding onto the vampire, eyes continuously rolling back as more choked moans leave her and practically collapsing into her arms. She bites her lip awfully hard when Sooyoung groans against her neck, tongue sweeping over her skin once before she’s giving her ass another harsh smack.

“ _F-Feels so good, S-Sooyoung_.” She all but pants out her words with a quiet whine. “ _Please don’t stop…_ ”

But Jinsol feels so light head that she’s sure to pass out if Sooyoung doesn’t pull away any time soon yet the thought has her shuddering with an agonizing want. The fear she had returns slowly as her body is still buzzing pleasantly at the high comes down from, slowly grinding up against her and squeezing around Sooyoung’s leg occasionally. She feels a pair of hands dragging up her thigh and teasingly raking her nails along the soft flesh before she’s tucking a few fingers under the end of her shorts, causing Jinsol to inhale sharply and a satisfying twitch of her hips. She clenches hopelessly around nothing and she really, _really,_ wished they could have taken this to the bed that’s only a few feet away.

Reality sinks back in when her body suddenly feels overly heavy and Jinsol is seconds away from actually passing out in Sooyoung’s arms. The vampire is already relenting now, pulling away some with a heavy, throaty sigh as she swallows the last of her addicting blood. She faintly feels something trickling down to her chin but doesn’t pay much attention to it, instead lying her tongue flat against the beautiful red bite mark she left behind. She holds Jinsol a little more firmly around her waist now, hearing the soft mewls and whines near her ear as she kisses along her neck. There’s way too many hickies and bruises coating her skin but Sooyoung likes it, likes knowing that she’s marked up this pretty woman however she wanted. That’s where the animalistic side of herself resurfaces again for a moment, taking pride in both selfishly meeting her own needs and that of Jinsol’s.

She suckles gently around the bite mark and letting the magic of her saliva soothe the wound until it’s almost gone, now pink instead of the angry red that was attracting her eyes. Jinsol is still very much out of breath, not even bothering in keeping herself up and Sooyoung doesn’t mind as she takes care of her. Perhaps she was too good at what she does because Jinsol can swear she hears her… purring? Maybe she’s just hallucinating.

Nonetheless, she exhales shakily still feeling the last bit of her orgasm wear off and living in the warm after glow of bliss with kisses gently being peppered along her shoulders. It tickles Jinsol some and she ends up jerking a bit under Sooyoung’s touch who only chuckles at her, blushing intensely at how perfectly raspy it sounds. She feels rather new with all the emotions hitting her at once, mostly relieved at the fact that nothing bad really happened as she had feared, yet the one that’s most prominent is the feeling of regret and loneliness knowing Jinsol has to leave soon. She also comes to realize on their situation that she’s still at a blood bar and on the lap of some random vampire who could possibly very much take advantage of her…

But none of that happens.

“Are you okay?” It’s the first thing Sooyoung asks her once she sense Jinsol’s heart beating slower now.

“I am…” She doesn’t bother on pulling away, keeping her face hidden from Sooyoung’s view. She can’t deny the haze very much prominent and feeling like a putty within her arms.

“It was v-very nice.”

“I can tell, angel.” There’s hint of a smirk as she murmurs the pet name against her neck and feeling Jinsol lean into her some.

“You’re getting me worked up again…”

“I’m here to please aren’t I?”

“No, don’t say that.”

“You’re a bit peculiar for a human,” Sooyoung murmurs into her jaw and feeling Jinsol shiver. “Most wouldn’t care much for my kind.”

“Well, you’re not some animal everyone paints you guys to be. It isn’t right anyways.”

She raises a brow at hearing that, pulling away and meeting Jinsol’s determined yet timid gaze. “I’m touched.”

“A-And, just, you’re also really nice,” Jinsol glances off to the side for a moment. “Everyone here is nice, and I knew what I was signing up for.”

“Are you trying to justify your point by using me as your example?”

“No! Of course-”

“I’m just messing with you, Jinsol.”

Sooyoung laughs and the sound is… breathtaking. She wants to blame it on not meeting or interacting with people other than her own friends and the pleasure having left her mind a mush, but Jinsol can’t deny the warmth in her tummy even if she wanted too. Her eyes crinkle up cutely and the corners of her mouth tug back enough to expose shiny white fangs that were just hotly pressed against her neck. The memory has Jinsol subconsciously biting her lip and Sooyoung catches her action, giving her waist a squeeze and making her yelp.

“Something on your mind?”

“No no… just wondering how I’m getting home from here.” It wasn’t a complete lie but Jinsol would rather not on expressing her thoughts.

“Oh?” Sooyoung tilts her head just like a cat, finally noticing her eyes being a deep calm red. “I can take you home.”

“Oh my god, no you can’t.”

“I offered and can certainly take you up on it.”

“You’ve already done so much Sooyoung,” Jinsol whines with a slight pout and returning back to her shy self.

“You really don’t have to…”

She observes her for a few seconds, leaning back onto the couch and letting her eyes scan over Jinsol’s body. It’s obvious from the way she holds herself that Jinsol is a pretty reserved person, only speaking when spoken to and once she does more of her personality blossoms through their conversation. Sooyoung is honestly a little surprised from how different she is compared to her previous human endeavors, every other one before her just begging for more or quietly calling her filthy names when they think she doesn’t hear. Then there’s also the handful of humans who would ridicule her on such an offer or eagerly take it with the fetish for vampires, and again Jinsol has proven to be none of them. She hates to sound cliché right now but she’s different, and Sooyoung appreciates that a lot.

She doesn’t really know what to say while exhaling slowly and letting a smile tug at her lips. Sooyoung shakes her head all the while being nervously observed by her the whole time, just as she was about to speak Jinsol beats her to it.

“I m-mean…” She starts off while idly tracing her fingers over Sooyoung’s shoulder. “I actually wouldn’t mind. It’s just you’ve already done so much, and I’ll feel bad.”

“Do you have a place to stay at?” Sooyoung asks her smoothly, massaging her exposed waist without a second thought.

“I live with my roommate but I’m pretty sure… yeah. Her and her girlfriend.”

She snorts at the disgusted face Jinsol pulls before nodding her head. “Noted.”

“Besides…”

Sooyoung perks up at hearing Jinsol trail off, the blush never leaving her face and somehow looking even more anxious than when she first saw her at the bar earlier. If there’s one thing about her she can take pride in is being observant, catching every little detail like how Jinsol refuses to meet her eyes now, her body all tensed up again and fidgeting on her lap some. She isn’t sharing the whole story and Sooyoung thinks she can put the pieces together as she keeps her soft smile in place. It’s evident that Jinsol is a pretty isn’t used to this and being possibly being vocal about her feelings as well, but she can tell that she craves for nothing other than attention.

Loneliness can be quite dangerous.

“Why don’t I take you to mine’s, hmm?” Sooyoung offers in a sweet tone and like a snap of her fingers, Jinsol completely lightens up.

“Really?” Then she bites her tongue before mentally cursing to herself. “I- yes, I wouldn’t mind actually.”

Sooyoung hums lowly, leaning up and brushing her lips over Jinsol’s cheek who gasps cutely.

“Sounds like a plan then, baby.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t stay here longer.”

“Trust me,” She licks her cheek some and feeling Jinsol shiver with a breathy moan. “I’m not complaining.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Jinsol feels giddy once from being so affectionate with Sooyoung, knowing just how much she’s wanted by the vampire and the idea of them laying in be without any disturbances. She turns her head some when Sooyoung nears her lips before being pulled into a slow, heavy kiss, lazy with the drag of her tongues and faintly tasting her own blood… it actually turns her on a little. Jinsol whines while taking her bottom lip between her teeth and the vibrations of Sooyoung’s groan sending a greedy pulse right between her legs. She has to squeeze her thighs at the possessive sound and subtly grind on her some, her heart beating fast all over again just like in the beginning. It seems like Sooyoung can easily sense her desires that she didn’t try on hiding because she pulls away with an obscene pop of their lips.

“God…” Her voice is _so_ raspy again that it has Jinsol’s mind swimming with lust. “We need to leave now, or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Mhmm.” Jinsol nods her head dumbly while licking her swollen lips.

She eases off her lap with Sooyoung’s assistance, standing up on shaky legs as she just laughs quietly at the sight. Jinsol rubs her neck for a second while her mind replays back on what they just did, the low growls and greedy hands wandering all over her body, _god_ how she loved every second of it. She feels something being draped over her body and glances down to see it’s the coat Sooyoung was wearing now on her, the intoxicating scent of her expensive perfume with a hint of apples leaving her dizzy. Jinsol decides on not questioning her especially when an arm firmly secures itself around her waist and Sooyoung pulls her in close. She swears her heart is beating just as fast as it did minutes ago as Jinsol flushes a bright red and catching sight of her fangs.

“Let’s get going then.”

//

The trip to Sooyoung’s apartment surprisingly doesn’t take long since she also has her own car. Jinsol’s honestly intimidated with how luxurious the vampire seems to live despite wearing such simple clothing, but perhaps it helps with blending in among others. Regardless, there’s still a very comfortable atmosphere between them as Sooyoung easily holds a conversation with her like they’ve known each other for years. Jinsol appreciates that though while playing with the ends of her black hair, listening to some story about Sooyoung and her friends on one of their many adventurous hang outs. She can honestly get lost with her voice from how silky smooth it sounds, a little deeper than hers but still holding a pretty feminine tone.

Looking back on the past, Jinsol can tell that no one can match the same vibe as Sooyoung. Granted, everyone is different yet everything of what she’s feeling now has never really been experienced before. Could it be that she yearns for that companionship so badly? Perhaps that’s what it is. They end up holding hands towards the end as a relaxing silence fills the car as the only other sounds is the traffic outside and music coming from the radio. Jinsol stares down at hers and Sooyoung’s intertwined fingers, admiring the feel of her cool skin against the warmth of her palm. It’s not as cold Haseul’s hands or even icier than Jungeun’s, Sooyoung just so happens to be the perfect temperature and wonders just how she got this far. She can only blame her own feelings of seeing a very gorgeous woman and the undeniable attraction she had and still has towards her now.

Everything feels like a dream while walking through Sooyoung’s apartment and taking in the entire sight of the dimly lit flat. She’s absolutely _loaded_ , taking one glance outside at the looming building would give one the idea and yet Jinsol is still very much left in awe. There’s a light chuckle meeting her ears and she remembers to pick her jaw off the floor while following Sooyoung around for a mini tour. It’s simplistic, again just like her, very little decoration but enough to give a homey feel almost like she’s being hugged. Entering her bedroom though Jinsol can see much of her personality surface from the dark red calls and matching bed, a desk right in front of her window with a bookshelf nearby. It’s a combination of some small college student’s dorm and a very neat office.

“I hope you don’t mind me giving you some of my clothes,” Sooyoung says while walking over to her closet as Jinsol sits on her bed. “Although you look amazing already, I bet you’d be more comfortable in these.”

“I’m not that much of a picky person.” She mumbles while Sooyoung sorts out a few choices. “You can just give me a shirt and some shorts again.”

“Love showing so much skin?”

“I-It’s just comfortable to sleep in.”

“If you insist,” Luckily, she finds a good pair that’ll fit Jinsol giving her slightly wider hips. “Don’t blame me if you’re too distracting.”

“Sooyoung…”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

She turns around putting her hands up and a playful smirk on her face compared to Jinsol’s flustered one. Again, she’s just too easy to tease.

“And here’s a towel.”

She takes the soft fabric out of her hand as Sooyoung leans against the doorway and casually watches her. It’s a little domestic the way they easily interact with one another that it leaves Jinsol tummy fluttering pleasantly. She wants to find a way to thank Sooyoung because really, she’s done so much for her paying attention to every little detail and Jinsol feels overwhelmed… but in a good way. She hums with a smile and holding it to her chest, looking up at the taller woman while biting her lip some.

“Thank you, Sooyoung…” She says quietly and seeing her shrug her shoulders a bit.

“Don’t even worry about it,” There’s that charming lilt to her voice that’s pulling Jinsol in. “Take as long as you want here.”

“Wait-”

She stops her by her wrist, keeping a firm yet loose hold in case Sooyoung wants to pull away, but she doesn’t. Jinsol didn’t expect her to be so pliant, her confidence wavering some for just the briefest second as she leans closer and barely on her toes. Everything happened like a blur, the touch of her lips brushing her cheeks and death grip now on Sooyoung’s hand all the while keeping her eyes shut. Her other one comes up and holds her nape, feeling a hum tickle her fingers and it relaxes some of her nerves. She even presses another on her jaw as Sooyoung brings her close by her hips and practically melting into her warmth instead, and Jinsol had not been expecting that reaction at all.

“You’re very touchy.”

Sooyoung murmurs her words in that deep voice again and making Jinsol giggle.

“Just thought I could thank you.”

“Hmm, I like that.”

“This won’t be enough but…” She pulls away a little yet keeping close enough to Sooyoung. “For now?... Yeah?”

She studies Jinsol’s face from dark wavy hair reaching past her shoulders and the hint of a scar right next to her brow. She can only think of how intriguing and easily welcoming this human is, a personality she doesn’t see much in others. She spends so much of her time around kind that she almost forgets about that most atmospheres aren’t always tense or serious, or with humans when it tends to be sexual. Yet, with Jinsol it’s more than that, and having the true company of somebody else who sees her for _her_ and not some plaything, brings a sort of peace to her mind. She nods before leaning down and capturing Jinsol into a chaste kiss, swallowing up a soft moan before seeing the dazed look in eyes.

“Definitely.”

//

Laying down in her bed, Jinsol is sure she could pass out any second now from how heavenly the mattress feels. She releases a heavy sigh while laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling of Sooyoung’s apartment. The distant sound of Sooyoung finishing up in the bathroom and the music playing from her phone nearby. Jinsol has already texted Kahei on her staying over at Sooyoung’s, earning herself an earful of teases as she tried to quiet her down, and simply waiting until her return. She throws an arm over her burning face remembering how close they were at the blood bar, the intimacy and overwhelming affection that left her a sensitive mess. Jinsol enjoyed every minute of it and truly wished they could have taken it further there, but she’s not upset either way now being the comfort of Sooyoung’s apartment.

“Fallen asleep yet?”

“Hmm?” Jinsol immediately lifts her arm at hearing that sultry voice again, seeing Sooyoung drying her hair mindlessly and clad with a shirt and sweats.

“You seem very tired,” She laughs at seeing Jinsol so flustered as always while walking closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier but would you like some food?”

“N-No, no, it’s okay. I’m actually not hungry right now.”

“That means I can treat you for breakfast.”

“Actually…” The bed dips some once Sooyoung slips under the cover. “Yeah, that sounds like a dream.”

“Good, good…”

She grows a little nervous realizing that she’s actually lying in bed with someone else and she feels unfamiliar with what to do. Yet, Sooyoung wears that easy going smile and smoothing a hand over her hip before tilting her head.

“Don’t be so tense,” She murmurs sweetly and making Jinsol shift onto her side a little more. “It’s just us here.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Stop apologizing for nothing, baby.”

Jinsol shuts up at softly being cut off and watching as Sooyoung leans in to kiss her head with a light laugh. “Really. You worry too much.”

“I… It’s a habit…”

“I can tell.”

“Are you always this confident?” Jinsol questions with a huff and finally becoming comfortable while facing one another.

“Only with the cute ones.”

“God…” She blushes red and high, seeing the smirk spreading and only boosting her ego. “You’re insufferable.”

“Ooh she’s a little bad…” Sooyoung raises a brow suggestively and this time Jinsol scoffs before looking away, no longer feeling as bold now.

“ _Stop_.”

“You’re very tempting I hope you know that.”

She was about to turn back but stops midway when she feels a pair of lips brushing along the front of her throat. Jinsol shivers at the slight shock of pleasure coursing through her veins and instantly melts into Sooyoung’s bed and pillows. She keeps her neck craned back so she can have better access as the hand on her hip squeezes her a few times comfortingly before slipping under her baggy shirt. A tiny gasp escapes Jinsol, biting her lip in an effort to quiet herself down but when teeth drag dangerously near the bitemark that is still very fresh, she couldn’t stop a loud moan this time. That seems to crumble the rest of Sooyoung resolve because then she hears her exhale slowly against her neck before she’s propping herself up onto her elbow. She doesn’t leave her spot under her jaw and trails up the burning flesh, feeling Jinsol suddenly grip onto her shirt and fidget needily.

Her skin is still very sensitive from their earlier endeavors and making Jinsol squeeze her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the growing ache. Then her eyes widen when Sooyoung bites down a bit too roughly, sending a wave of pain that has tears forming yet feeling so deliciously _good_ that she wants more and more of it. Thinking back to when Sooyoung greedily drank her blood without a second thought and the lewd noises along with her groans of satisfaction, Jinsol wants to hear that again so badly. She rakes a few fingers through short deep red hair and letting her nails weakly dig into her scalp before pulling her closer. That only causes Sooyoung to give her a warning growl, something that Jinsol _loves_ to hear, and making her mewl submissively into her hold.

She jerks under her touch when her nipple is suddenly pinched before it’s lightly tugged back, trying to wring out the shocks of pleasure as much as possible. Jinsol’s trembling all over just like before and clenching her thighs together more often as Sooyoung keeps touching her with no aim to stop any time soon. Instead her movements grow a bit harsher, fingers digging into her skin hard and with each bite after the other Jinsol is gasping for air. She’s sure her neck is going to be a mess in the morning with the way Sooyoung keeps going, but she doesn’t bother on telling her stop. Instead, Jinsol just arches into her with a breathy, high pitched moan and squeezing her thighs from how painful the ache is at this point. Her body is buzzing alive with that familiar heat again and eyes rolling back occasionally whenever Sooyoung would swirl her tongue around one of her many weak spots.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She curses out raspily and hearing Sooyoung let her go with a wet pop. “W-Why are you so good at this?”

“I just know what I’m doing, babygirl.” That’s the answer she gets before she’s caught in another kiss.

“Do I make you that horny, Jinsol?”

 _God_ , it should be illegal the way Sooyoung can whisper the dirtiest lines right onto her lips all the while being in control. She whines against her in embarrassment and feeling unbelievably hotter, accidentally biting down on her lip and feeling a low moan tickle her tongue. Jinsol can’t even lie still with how turned on she is with Sooyoung continuously teasing her more and more. She opens her eyes slowly when she starts pulling away and all Jinsol can see her dark hair surrounding her vision and now bright red eyes gazing into hers. She can’t get enough of seeing Sooyoung in such a natural and relaxed state, easily taking care of all her desires and pleasing both of them.

“You didn’t answer my question, angel.”

“I-” She catches sight of her fangs poking out and Jinsol short circuits for a second. “S-Sooyoung…”

“Come on. Be a good girl and say it.” She licks her lip loving how innocent Jinsol looks in front of her.

“I…” Summoning the last bit of her courage, Jinsol swallows hard under Sooyoung’s hungry eyes before finally speaking up.

“Y-Yes… I’m really horny, Sooyoung…”

“See? Now that wasn’t so hard.”

She rewards her with a kiss and Jinsol feels her tummy tighten before Sooyoung is leaning back and pulling up her shirt some.

“May I?”

“Please…” She nods her head without a second thought, her last response being a cocky laugh.

“You know there’s just something so addicting about you that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

“Really?” Jinsol lets Sooyoung help her out of her shirt, shivering at the cool air hitting her skin since she decided to not wear a bra.

“Maybe it’s the taste of your blood that keeps calling me.” She smirks at seeing her stiffen at the next sentence.

“I… Does it taste good?”

“The best I’ve had in a while.”

She smoothly rushes out the rest of her words while moving between Jinsol’s legs and easily cupping her breasts. She takes delight in the way her heartbeat spikes up and brows scrunching up in pleasure from lazily tracing her thumb over her nipples. Sooyoung isn’t lying when she said Jinsol is addicting, she’s drawn to every little sound and movement she does like the quiet whimpers ringing through her ears again or the way she tries to subtly lean into her touch. Yet she sees it all, shamelessly licking her lips and eyeing her up selfishly before giving her a test thrust at the same time, she squeezes her nipples hard. There isn’t really much contact from it but given with how responsive Jinsol is to every little move… her reactions is always worthwhile.

“ _A-Ah!_ ” She squeezes one of her eyes shut, thighs pulling her in closer. “M-More, Sooyoung!”

“Just as I expected…”

Sooyoung trails off into a mumble, letting go to hike one of her legs up high and kissing down her chest. She doesn’t stop groping her boob as her other hand holds her leg back, leaving her completely exposed to the sensations of Sooyoung marking Jinsol however she wants. She flicks her tongue against one of the hardened nubs and listens to the soft moans and gasps up above before taking it into her mouth. She doesn’t rush herself while sinking her teeth down some and enjoying the way Jinsol twitches under her touch, arching her back for more, more of the _pain_. If someone had told her this human would be so raunchy Sooyoung would not have believed them with a snort behind her drink, but the quick turn of events draws her in plenty.

Her vision blurs from the tears continuously welling up and threatening to spill as Jinsol breathes out shakily. She’s absolutely a drenched and needy mess now, trying to grind down on Sooyoung’s clothed stomach and get some relief except she’s just put into place with another growl. She ends up biting her tongue to where it almost bleeds, feeling her place hot open mouthed kisses and bites that leaves her chest glistening. Jinsol likes it messy though, silently urges Sooyoung to keep going by cupping the back of her neck and keeping her in place. She made the dangerous decision of taking one glance down when she pulls away, a string of saliva connecting from her pink tongue to her nipple before an agonizing rush of lust floods fills her body once bright, bloody red eyes meet hers.

“Am I your best, Jinsol?”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
